


Sweet Innocence: Levi x Rida

by DFP1991



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFP1991/pseuds/DFP1991





	Sweet Innocence: Levi x Rida

A/N: Grammatical error  
Sexual behavior  
Nudity  
Foul language  
Real life experiences   
Requested by Pearlfusionstar

••°°••°°••°°••°°••°°••

The sound of the thunder crackling outside, made the child's heart skip a beat, the light from outside shined upon his small form that huddled in the corner of his room.  
The only blanket he was given was light and worn. It did not keep him warm like his parents.  
Once again the thunder boomed, and the lightning flashed into the terrified child's room the storm was coming closer.

"SHUT IT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!!" The loud scream of the young father said.  
The little boy was screaming in pain. He was staring down as his hands were being sandwiched to the ground.  
Footsteps come running in, a little girl appeared seeing the boy she has served for so many years was getting his hands smashed by his father. Levi's painful shrieks filled her ears.  
She was told to mind her own business or she would get punished severely by Mr. Ackerman as well.  
"Let him go!" The little girl says, running over pounding the guy in the back, she pulled and tugged upon her master's shirt; she was trying to get the man off of his son's hands.  
"YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!!" She cries out loudly, the man turns to her. Seeing this insane look on her face. They both stared at one another in silence, clicking his tongue he turns to his son seeing him sobbing loudly.  
One by one the older man removed his feet. Turning to the girl, she could see how infuriated he was towards her, the young girl watched as her master begin to remove his belt.  
In fear tears began to drip down her face, she knew precisely what was going on. The older man took the girl by her arm and tossed her on the ground, Levi sat upon his knees hopeless watching in horror as his friend and the one who served him was being spanked upon her back by his father. It was loud and so was her shrieks.

••°°••°°••°°••

The sound of the door pounding woke Levi up from his slumber. Groggy at first, Levi had a difficult time opening his eyes for a minute until eventually he managed to open them.  
Sleeping by his side was his lover of two years, she came alongside him because once his tour is done, Levi must return to the home he had abandoned so long ago. Back to that tremulous hell of a place. Back to his tormentor.  
Why after so many years of not contacting his own sob, that Mr. Ackerman, now want his son to return back home? Maybe he is finally dying. Levi could hope.

••°°••°°••°°••

Dressed in a knee high length burgundy dress, with a lace area just above her half dress that showed her cleavage. Petra had her legs crossed, she was holding her mirror as she was applying her red lipstick to her lips.  
Levi was staring at her in disgust. He wondered why his girlfriend was making herself look so attractive, the bastard is not going to hit on her. As far as his uncle told him is that his father has his eyes set on a young female. The poor woman, Levi couldn't bare to imagine how miserable her life will be knowing this abusive man is after her.  
However, Levi is curious about his previous stepmother, that woman was his dad's sixth wife. Maybe she couldn't stand his beatings and left just like Levi did years prior.

••°°••°°••°°••

Upon arrival, the car that drove Levi and Petra to this beautiful historic three story mansion with dozens of room. The finger haired female has this amazed look plastered upon her face, the driver opened her side of the door meanwhile Levi climbed out from his side.  
He walked around, opening the trunk meanwhile Petra stood outside the automobile staring at this beautiful historic building.

The small table in the office that overlooked the entire front yard shook with violence. A female's hand tightly grasp the side of the table, with this older man still handsome and well nourished despite his age thrusting harshly within her.  
"Oh god!" She moans.  
"Oh," The man pauses for a mere second, his grip on her robe tightened. He could feel himself about to release, "God!"  
There was a sudden knock that interrupted the couple from their rendezvous, the old man stopped suddenly, the young female stood up gasping for air.  
"Yes?! What is it?!" The door opens slightly, a tall man dressed in a tuxedo comes walking inside, seeing his master's back facing him, in this awkward position forced the tall man to look away instantly, "Lord Ackerman, I have come to inform you that your son and his girlfriend had just arrived."  
The old man gasped, "He wasn't supposed to arrive until later on tonight."  
Both the older man and the young woman pulled away, she leans down pulling up her underwear.  
"Tell the maids to draw us a bath, and tell my son I will be down as soon as possible."  
"Yes, sir." Before the Butler walked out he turned to the young female, she turned away ashamed, and embarrassed.

••°°••°°••°°••

Levi and Petra walked inside.  
A familiar old woman came in fine clothing and a beautiful smile, Levi knows the female quite well, she is the mother of the young girl who use to keep him company.  
"Levi." The old woman happily calls out, Levi rests his suitcases nearby and comes over.  
"Mrs. Uwaki." Levi calls out with a slight smile on his face, the old woman kissed his cheeks and pulls away.  
"It's been ten years. My how handsome have gotten!"  
"Tch!" Levi hated whenever someone pointed out how charming he look, he looked just like his father and the young man cursed himself.  
The older woman peeks over, "Who is this?"  
Petra came walking over, "I am Petra Ral, Levi's girlfriend."  
The woman grunts, having this odd look plastered on her face before she put on a false smile. Levi cocked an eyebrow. He watched as the older woman came over and shook the ginger haired female's face.  
"Hello, Ms. Petra, I am Mrs. Uwaki, a former caretaker of Levi's when he was a child."  
"Oh, is that so?" Petra said with a interesting look on her face. Levi noticed something quite different about the older woman, she was dressed in the latest fashion for older women and not the usual rags she wore.  
Did his father change the policy of the servants wearing those old fashion light violet and white dresses and bonnets?  
The tall Butler comes walking down the stairs, Levi turns to him, he appeared young maybe around the same age as the young girl that use to keep Levi company when he was a child.  
"Ah, Bertholdt." Mrs Uwari comes walking over, "Isn't my daughter coming down?"  
The young man reaches the final step there was a whispered conversation between the older woman and the young man. They both seemed to feel uneasy.  
"I-Is something wrong?" Levi said.  
Both Mrs Uwari and Bertholdt turned to Levi and his female companion before all that could be spoken a female voice could be heard, "Levi!"  
All eyes turned to the young female coming quickly down. Levi's heart skipped a beat, she was rather young and beautiful, her long locks were braided separately, she wore a shoulder less top with the sleeves poofed, a light violet colored corset with ornaments sewn into it and a knee high skirt with knee high high boots.  
She comes around the staircase, only to meet up with the older woman. They both were having an awkward conversation with one another.  
Levi stood there in awe, he could believe what he was seeing. A young female, beautiful and gracious, his stomach fluttered like butterflies were flying around his womb. His heart beating profoundly; Petra peeks over to her boyfriend and saw how red his cheeks are, his eyes dared not blink.  
This basically made the ginger haired woman uneasy, she released a snarl and poked Levi's side with her elbow, he turns to her.  
"What?" Levi asked her.  
The young female turns to see Petra turning away from Levi with a infuriated look, she then turned her gazed to Levi and came walking over.  
"Mr. Ackerman." She calls, Levi turns and sees the young female coming over, "Its good to finally see you again, after all these years."  
"Uh..." Levi stood there not able to think....

I stopped a couple feet away from Levi, sadly the older handsome man did not know who I am.  
I rest a hand above my chest, "Its me. It's Rīdā."  
Levi stood there quietly, ah, yes. The little girl who use to play with Levi. I turned to my mother and then back to Levi, "I'm sorry, but your father is just getting out from his bath. He'll be down any moment."  
I could see that when I brought up Levi's father, that I already ruined my young master's day.  
"No, he could take his time."  
I giggled. Petra looked at Levi and then myself, she cleared her throat, both of us turned to her. She twitched her eyebrows, it was a sign of anger, jealousy and frustration....

Part 2 Coming Soon


End file.
